


[Cover] Electric Pink Hand Grenade

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So I've spent the last week reading timeless fanfictions and this was one of 'em. Wow. I thank myspecial friendfor unconsciously recommending this. I love the metaphors used and really everything about this fanfiction. Bless you, Queen BF <3 Thank you so much for writing this novel. A new favourite. <3





	[Cover] Electric Pink Hand Grenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](https://imgur.com/I0HzUCZ)


End file.
